


I Need It

by ChyDev23



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, it's just smut, smut with some domestic cuteness, so enjoy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: Villanelle wants to prove that she can give Eve anything she could ever ask for.





	I Need It

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months and I don't know why this was the first thing I decided to write but! Shoutout to the dream I had skdlfsjf and shoutout to my beta reader, the lovely @vxllanelle1

“I need….fuck” Eve’s mouth was finding it impossible to wrap around the words she desperately wanted to get out. The finger in her pussy wasn’t relenting. The eyes watching the rise and fall of her chest never left her. Her mind was fuzzy and drowning in Villanelle. It was a stark contrast to how her day had originally began. 

She woke up to the sound of glass breaking in her kitchen downstairs. She quickly picked up the lamp on her nightstand, hoisting it over her shoulder. It was certainly better than a toilet brush. Tip toeing out of her bedroom, Eve heard the sounds of a scuffle. Making sure to avoid the places on her stairs that creaked, she made her way to the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she lets out a wail with the lamp raised high over her head, rushing into the kitchen. 

Villanelle is holding a sausage in one hand and a spatula in the other. Her back to Eve. 

“You know you made lots of noise taking that lamp out of the wall, and then whatever mumbles you made coming down the stairs”, Eve had an incredulous look on her face by now. Her once tense body deflated, setting the lamp down on the floor. 

“Yeah well you don’t expect someone to break into your house for breakfast” Villanelle feels Eve press her body against her back, arms wrapping around her apron covered waist. 

Eve rests her head on the blondes shoulder, rubbing a hand against her stomach. 

“I was hungry and your place is easy to get into” Eve snorts in reply before sitting at the table, rubbing her eyes. 

“What did you break?” Villanelle doesn’t turn around, simply pointing to the counter beside her. It was a champagne bottle. Two glasses were already sat on the table in front of her, mimosas. 

“I figured you’d need a drink after-” Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows at Eve, finally turning to face her and only confusing the dark haired woman. 

“After what?” Eve shifts in her seat slightly. She gets an eye roll in response. 

“You were having a wet dream” Eve’s eyes go wide at the nonchalant way the woman before she shrugs her shoulders, sliding into the seat across from her with two plates of sausage and eggs. 

She wasn’t wrong, Eve did have a dream about the woman sitting beside her. She was put onto this exact table, legs spread out by Villanelle like a meal ready to be devoured. If not for the surprise of breakfast from Villanelle, Eve would have spent her morning doing much more relaxing things before work. 

“It must have been a good one, your cheeks are getting red” Villanelle smirks, taking a playful bite of her sausage. 

Eve takes a sip of her mimosa. Brain scrambling to regain composure, Eve decides to change the subject. 

“What are your plans today since you are here?” Eve is eating now, savoring the sweet and salty of the honey drizzled sausage. 

Villanelle sucks on her thumb before taking a sip of her own drink. “I’d like to watch a movie…. with you”

Villanelle looks up at Eve, eyes the softest she’d ever seen. They’d been spending more time together the past 4 months. With a new office job, a parting gift from MI6, Eve spent her time with private investigators. Though not as exciting, it still scratched the itch that drove her. 

With the divorce being finalized, Eve had found it easy to distract herself with Villanelle. And Villanelle found herself getting more comfortable with the older woman. And Eve never minded these surprise visits either, they always led to learning more about each other. 

The last three visits though had been far more intimate. They hadn’t yet discussed what they were to each other, but the hungry kisses and random hand holding only spoke of how settled they were in their routine. There was at least 2 blouses in Eve’s closet that she had slipped in there one night while Eve was sleeping. 

“I should say no-” Villanelles mouth gapes open at this. 

“Let me finish. I’d love to but I have work today.” Eve’s managed to finish her plate at this point. 

Villanelle smirks. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem” She says this matter of factly. 

Villanelle already planned out their day. With a quick email and fake doctors note, Eve was free today, and tomorrow, to do whatever she pleased. Eve had been complaining about not having enough time to go grocery shopping, with a long list of items stuck to her refrigerator. She had been going on about how she wished she could soak in the bath more often, now tonight she had time. 

As if right on cue, Eve opens up the fridge, realization hitting her. “You went grocery shopping”

“I did. I almost strangled a man to get the last box of your favorite cereal” Villanelle is sliding Eve’s apron off her head when Eve huffs, sitting back down. 

“You didn’t have to do that, really today I was going to get some things off the list after work and-” Eve is cut off by Villanelle tapping on Eve’s phone. 

“Check your email” Villanelle watches Eve in anticipation. With a couple of finger swipes, and a minute of reading with her mouth wide open, Eve finally looks back up at her. 

“Normally… I’d be upset by this. But I’ve needed some time off now for awhile. So…. thank you” Eve says the last words barely with a whisper. 

Villanelle cups her ear, in mock confusion. “I’m sorry, could you please repeat that?” 

Eve can’t help but smile, clearing her throat to play along. “I said thank you”

With the last dishes now washed and put away to dry, all of which were done by Villanelle, Eve hooks a finger into her belt loop to lead her to the living room. 

Though nearly making Villanelle leave twice, Eve somehow convinces the blonde to watch The Haunting of Hill House. The taller of the women lays on the couch, arm laid underneath her head, with the other draped against the shorters back. Eve would manage a chuckle every time she felt the grip of Villanelle at any ghost terrifying her. Of all things, she never expected ghosts to be the thing that would make her anything less than composed. 

The hours passed and morning turned into mid afternoon. Despite not wanting to disturb a now sleeping Eve, whose soft snore had almost lulled her to sleep, she wanted to fix both of them lunch before she got Eve into the bath. 

Managing to stealthily slip away, Villanelle prepared paninis and salads for them. Once everything was set out on the living room table and Villanelle had eaten herself, it was time to arrange the bath. Acquiring as many candles as she could, even if it was beyond cheesy, she lit them around the bathroom. 

She couldn’t lie, of course she wanted Eve to relax. But the tension between them had been mounting and Villanelle didn’t want to make Eve do anything unless she wanted to. And it became more evident that she was willing, but just didn’t know how to approach the matter. 

With the hot water running and the aromatherapy drizzled in, Villanelle hoped that Eve would have the most relaxation she had experienced in a long time. When Villanelle was gone, they’d spend time on the phone, telling each other about the day. While Villanelle wasn’t always the best at expressing her feelings, this was one of the ways she had grown to show how she felt for the older woman. 

With Niko finally out of the picture, Eve began to open up to her. And it helped Villanelle open up as well. There was even a moment that made Villanelle cry in Eve’s arms, but she didn’t like to think or talk about that. 

“Vill?” Villanelle’s thoughts are interrupted as she turns the bath off. 

By the time she’s downstairs, Eve is already eating. “Thank you for lunch” Eve says with a mouth full of lettuce. 

“I also ran you a bath. It’s hot right now, but should still be warm enough once you are finished” Villanelle sat beside the other woman, her legs now on Villanelle's lap as she stroked her calves. 

The silence is comfortable, almost idyllic with the birds heard from the open windows. It was the most peace Villanelle had gotten in months, moments that almost felt fleeting at times. And for Eve, she was beyond appreciative of the gestures today. She didn’t want to admit that she wasn’t taking enough care of herself, but Villanelle saw right through her. And even more, Eve didn’t want to admit that she loved her for it all. They were taking care of each other in their own ways. 

Eve was left to herself as she slipped into the bath. The warm water was surprisingly closer to hot, but she didn’t mind. Her muscles felt like they were uncoiling at the heat. With her head against the side of the tub, Eve closed her eyes and listened to the playlist she made for all the times she, rarely, got to take indulgent baths. 

Eve’s mind drifted off to the dream. The feel of Villanelle’s tongue lapping up every last drop she could get out of her. The way she managed to control every muscle in her body with the simple flick of her tongue. Eve found herself playing with her nipple, it perking up almost instantly with her thoughts. Her thighs squeezed together as her core ached for more. She cupped her other breast, tugging at the nipple to get it hard like the other. The action brings out a slight hum from her, not wanting to draw attention to herself in the bathroom. 

But Villanelle was none the wiser before she came in to check on her. She didn’t knock when she came in, but she could tell by Eve’s flushed face and quick movements to pretend like she was only bathing that she had been getting aroused. Eve hoped that the room was dim enough that she wasn’t truly caught. Acting as though she has no clue, Villanelle rests Eve’s towel on the toilet seat. 

“Wear this instead of your robe”, Eve gives her a quick nod, holding her breath as she watches her walk out of the bathroom, leaving her by herself again. 

It wasn’t that Eve didn’t want to have sex with the younger woman. She was just scared of messing up. Villanelle had sex with plenty of woman before, but Eve didn’t know what she was doing. Just kissing her alone drove her insane. And it turned her on even more knowing that Villanelle was being patient with her. 

With her towel now wrapped around herself and all the candles blown out, Eve is met with a much more relaxed looking Villanelle sitting on her bed. She was in one of Eve’s leggings and a simple white t shirt, which was also Eve’s. 

“I have a massage planned for you” Villanelle pats the bed beckoning for Eve to lay down. 

Before Eve can ask, “Keep the towel on”

A pillow is laid down before her head meets it, and then the bed shifts as Villanelle moves across the room.  
Villanelle straddles Eve’s legs, giving herself the perfect position to move the towel covering Eve’s back. Villanelle drips the massage oil sparingly down Eve’s back, but never touching her ass. She wants to save that for last. 

Starting from Eve’s neck, Villanelle gets into a steady rhythm to work out the kinks of her body. 

“God your hands are working wonders” Eve groans out. 

“I’ve only just started” is Villanelle’s only response. She works her way down to the shoulders and arms, making sure to pay extra attention there as she knows that’s where Eve keeps most of her stress. 

“I’m going to take care of you tonight, I don’t want you to worry about anything. So don’t hesitate to tell me what you need” Villanelle says this with a tenderness that Eve was not used to. 

Eve feels her stomach flutter. Villanelle’s words felt like they had spread throughout her body, making her warmer than the bath could have. 

Working her way down her back, Villanelle heard the sighs increase from the woman underneath her. As she worked Eve’s muscles in circles and smoothed them down, she couldn’t help but admire her ass. She wanted to squeeze it, but she wanted to wait. God did she want to wait. She needed to massage the rest of her body. 

So keeping true to her promise to herself, she continues from Eve’s lower back and then scoots down to massage her thighs. 

Eve wants to let out a frustrated noise, having anticipated that the next area of concentration would be her ass. The thought alone was making Eve wet. 

Her legs are worked on and she is in heaven at this point, not remembering the last time Niko had even wanted to massage at least her feet. 

Villanelle gets up, tugging at Eve to turn onto her back. It’s the first time they’d made eye contact in almost half an hour and both couldn’t help but notice the desire in the other’s eyes. 

Villanelle decides to start at Eve’s feet, digging in the heels to the ankles. As she works her way up her thighs, she gulps. This was her first time seeing Eve’s pussy. The small dark brown curls that sat perfectly in a triangle. The lips that looked slick from wetness. The clit almost peeking out. Villanelle’s mouth was watering. 

Eve noticed the way Villanelle’s demeanor seemed to change, noticing that she was getting wetter by the minute. Eve needed her to touch her more than she already was. As much as she was enjoying this massage, she was exposed in the best way possible for the blonde to finally make a move. 

But Villanelle moved to her stomach. She wanted to finish the rest of this massage before giving Eve whatever else she could want. 

She reapplies some oil to her hands as she works Eve’s arms again, spending what Eve thought was an ungodly amount of time there. 

Villanelle meets her eyes again, ready to finally ask her the most important question of the evening. 

“Would it be okay to massage your ass?” Villanelle’s eyes are hooded with desire. 

Eve can only manage to nod her head quickly before turning back onto her stomach. Villanelle slides further down her legs, straddling wide as to get a better view. As soon as her hands find their place on Eve’s ass, she hears a content sigh from the older woman. 

She can’t help but feel her ache between her legs increase as she kneads Eve’s ass. Her thumbs are running along her thighs now, just barely dipping in towards her lips. It takes everything in her to not let her thumbs get wet, watching as Eve clenches and unclenches in reaction. 

The final moments of massaging Eve’s ass drags out longer than it actually feels, but soon Eve is on her back again. She watches steady hands glide over her stomach, and then begin to caress and massage her breasts. “Fuck”, she slips out. 

“Is this okay?” Villanelle comes out of her trance. 

“God yes, but please come closer. I need you closer” Eve almost begs. And it’s all Villanelle wanted to hear. She takes off her clothes, only leaving on her bra and panties, before laying between Eve’s legs. Leaning against one arm propped up, Villanelle concentrates on massaging one breast at a time. The soft breaths from Eve only encouraging her more. She slides a nipple between two fingers, tugging. Eve bites her lip as she watches her nipples harden under Villanelle’s touches. 

Being this close to each other, skin to skin, was enough to light the spark they’d been suffocating. 

Villanelle replaces her hand with her mouth, tongue lavishing the nipple. Eve’s breaths are getting quicker. 

She wants to keep her eyes open to watch but she needs to close them to fully enjoy it all. Eve starts to close her eyes but then they snap back open as she feels skilled fingers brushing against her lips. She hates being teased, but from Villanelle it only drives her wild. 

Villanelle wants to feel every single bit of wetness she’s created, but first she wants to see Eve squirm a little. Her fingers ghost over Eve’s lips, looking up at her to watch how frustrated and flustered her face looks. She knows she wants more, but she has to hear her say it. 

Eve is finding it hard to not lose it right now, and Villanelle knows. She knows her too well. Before she can protest, her legs are being spread wider with her own knee pressed against Villanelle’s center. 

Villanelle is kissing and biting Eve’s stomach now, fingers circling Eve’s clit slowly. Eve’s moans are clear now, gasping every time the fingers speed up even slightly. Villanelle rocks gently against the knee under her, feeling her wetness soaking the spot on her panties. Her own breaths getting quicker from the sensation. 

It’s when Villanelle dips a finger into Eve’s pussy and feels her instantly clench around her finger. 

“Relax” her voice huskier than usual. Eve relaxes, bottom lip bitten as she feels Villanelle's long finger slide all the way in her. 

“I-” is all Eve can get out as Villanelle begins to move inside of her slowly. 

Villanelle’s eyes haven’t left hers. “Yes?”  
“Please” Eve moans out. 

“Please what?” 

“Fuck me” 

Villanelle slides down so her nose is in front of her clit, finger still in her pussy. “Tell me again”

Eve gets irritated for a second. “Would you just f-”, her words are cut off by Villanelle’s lips on her clit, sucking slow. A moan escapes Villanelle’s throat, not expecting Eve to taste like this. Eve can’t help but to watch, hands finding blonde tresses to move them out of her face. She starts to move her hips against her mouth, needing more pressure. Just needing her to be closer. 

Villanelle’s one digit is pressing against her gspot now, beckoning louder moans from Eve. And Eve knows all she has to do is tell her what she wants. But her words are getting harder to even think of. 

“I need….fuck” Eve’s mouth was finding it impossible to wrap around the words she desperately wanted to get out. The finger in her pussy wasn’t relenting. The eyes watching the rise and fall of her chest never left her. Her mind was fuzzy and drowning in Villanelle. 

“Tell me what you need” Villanelle stops her tongue on Eve’s clit, but her finger never stops. 

“I-I need more” Eve breaths out. 

And Villanelle gives her more. Another finger stretches Eve’s pussy, a gasp leaving her lips. Eve knows she won’t last long. Between sucks on her clit, and the fingers making her want to say obscene things, Eve was close to the edge. 

“Yes, please” Eve begged. And the begging only made Villanelle ready to burst. 

Villanelle is taking deep, hard strokes now. Eve’s wetness was beginning to drip down to Villanelle's hand and thighs. 

Eve had never experienced sex like this before. Even in the passionate stages of her and Niko’s early years, sex had never been this good. 

“Let yourself go, Eve” Villanelle kissed her way up to Eve’s lips. They moaned into each others mouths. Tongues getting lost as Eve felt herself falling over the edge. 

“I’m so close” Eve feels the coil in her stomach beginning to break, just as Villanelle begins to ride her thigh. She props her leg up as much as she can to give her more pressure. 

“Fuck” they both moan out. Fingers rush, hips thrust quickly as they reach their climax. 

Bodies slump together, but lazy kisses are shared. 

“Thank you, for today” Eve manages after catching her breath. Villanelle kisses from her chin to her jaw. 

“I love you” Eve meets her eyes now. 

“I know”


End file.
